


To Fast Cars And Winning

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Professions, Fast Cars, Gen, M/M, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To team are La Mans competitors and backup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fast Cars And Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Thanks to Fredbassett for the beta.

Ryan leaned against the barrier and watched the car tear up the track, sweeping around corners and accelerating down the straights. “They're good.”

Stephen nodded. “Do you think that might be our third?” 

“I fucking hope so,” Ryan muttered. “We can't race without one.”

“I'm sure Quinn didn't mean to break his leg skiing, Ryan,” a cultured voice drawled behind them.

“Lester.” Ryan nodded a greeting to their boss. “Have you found us our third?” 

“I believe so,” Lester replied as he joined them to watch the car complete a tight turn into the pits. “If, that is, you can learn to operate as a team in the few short weeks before the race.”

“Of course we can,” Stephen assured him before his eyebrow rose at the sight of petite woman clambering out of the car. 

The bleached blonde driver returned the looks from her two fellow drivers and folded her arms before asking. “Got a problem with me being a woman?”

Ryan shook his head. “Not unless you've got one with me and Stephen shagging?”

At their side, Lester snorted. “Tom Ryan, Stephen Hart meet Abby Maitland. You have two weeks to prove you are a team or I will withdraw from the race. Am I clear?” 

“Yes, sir.” Abby nodded and turned to her new team mates. “How about lunch at the pub and we can get to know each other?”

“An excellent idea,” Lester murmured in agreement. 

“Will you be joining us, Lester?” Stephen enquired mildly. 

“Good god, no.” Lester muttered before waving his hand in dismissal. “Go on, then.”

***

The pub didn't look much from the outside, but the food had been tasty, plentiful and filling. Although their conversation had been stilted to begin with, by the end of the meal they were laughing and talking as if they’d known each other for years.

As Stephen lay awake that night, Ryan's arm holding him close, he could only hope it boded well for the future. He knew Ryan had his heart set on racing – winning – the La Mans, but he also knew Lester wouldn't hesitate to cut his losses if they couldn't function as a team. 

He sighed softly before moaning when Ryan's lips kissed his shoulder. He smiled slightly; maybe he could convince Ryan to have some fun... even if they had an early start in the morning.

***

Ryan grinned at his yawning lover before passing him a mug of strong coffee. “Get that down you.”

Lester chose that moment to enter, rolling his eyes when he caught sight of Stephen. “I do hope you haven't been over indulging, Hart.” 

“Not that way.” Stephen grinned at the look on Lester's face. 

Their boss shook his head. “I knew Quinn would have a bad influence on you.” 

Stephen swallowed his next comment when Abby and their mechanic, Connor, entered the room. Instead he nodded a greeting before asking, “Con, how's she running?”

“Brilliantly.” Connor grinned. 

“Temple?” Lester asked in a tone that had Connor squirming slightly. 

Connor gulped before attempting to smile. “Mostly…. there are just a few kinks to solve. After I upped the PS, it...” 

Lester raised a hand. “No technobabble, Temple. Just fix all the problems before the race.” 

“Yes, sir.” Connor nodded, sighing in relief when their boss left. 

“Kinks?” Abby asked as she sipped her coffee. 

“Er... yeah. She's custom built, a new prototype Lester hopes to start manufacturing if she does well in the race.”

Ryan shot Connor a glare. “They won't stop us racing?”

Connor shook his head. “No. I think I've sorted most of them out. I just need someone to try her out and report back...”

“OK,” Stephen nodded. “Let’s get on it before Lester comes back.”

***

The test run soon turned into three, as Ryan, Stephen and Abby all took the car out for a trial drive. They spent their lunch break discussing the runs, comparing notes and answering all of Connor's questions over fish and chips from the local chippie washed down with soft drinks. The young mechanic nodded and jotted down various comments, a grin forming on his face as he looked up at the drivers. “I think it's ready.”

“No more kinks, Temple?” 

Temple yelped and almost fell off his stool at the unexpected drawl of their boss's question. “Er... no, sir.” 

“Are you sure?” Lester asked as he dusted off a stool with distaste before sitting down. 

“Yes, sir.” Connor nodded. “I don't do mistakes... er... well, not often. Not this time. She's running like a dream.”

“Good work, Connor.” Lester turned his attention to his drivers. “And you three are getting along?”

“Yes, sir.” Ryan replied firmly. “We'll going out for a celebratory drink tonight. Connor's coming and you'd be welcome too.”

Lester looked down his nose before sighing. “I suppose you deserve it for a job well done. Eight o'clock at the Grande Hotel, on me.” He rose and turned to leave before pausing to add, “Do well in the race and we'll see about making the team permanent.”

Ryan grinned widely before turning to snog Stephen, finally pulling back and smacking his lover on the shoulder when he remarked, “We haven't won yet, Tom.”

“We will,” Abby told him. “And next year, we'll do it again.”

***

Stephen leaned on the barrier near to the finishing line and fought back the yawn that threatened. He'd had far too little sleep and all he could think of was curling up with Ryan, even if they'd be too bloody knacked to do anything.

“Hey, wake up!” Abby called out and nudged him with her elbow. “You'll miss the finish.”

Stephen did yawn then and gratefully took the extra-strong coffee from her hand. Ryan wouldn't withhold sexual favours if he missed the finish, but he might just kill Stephen. “How are we doing?”

“Not sure,” Abby muttered behind her own hand as she yawned. “OK, I think.”

“Better than OK, Miss Maitland.” Lester's soft drawl came from behind them before their boss glared at the railing before leaning on it. “If Ryan stays where he is, we're on course to win the class.”

“Here he comes!” Abby yelled, causing Lester to rub an ear and shoot her an annoyed glare. 

“Come on, Tom!” Stephen bellowed, even though he knew his voice would be drowned amongst the roar of multiple engines. “Come on!” He grinned when Abby joined in and noticed that even though he was rolling his eyes at their antics, James Lester was grinning. When Ryan crossed the finishing line, Abby jumped up and down before leaping into Stephen's arms, he held her tightly and swung her around in victory.

***

“Congratulations, team.” Lester strolled into the garage to join his team, a magnum of champagne in his hand. He opened the bottle without spilling a drop, although he sighed at the variety of chipped mugs and plastic cups held out for him to pour it into. He sniffed disdainfully at the mug Abby offered him before taking it. “To a race well won.”

“To next year's race.” Ryan replied and the rest of the team echoed. 

Lester favoured them all with a long-suffering look before nodding, “To the future and many more races won.”


End file.
